


Touch

by AbandonShip



Series: House of Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Attempt at Humor, Awkward First Times, BAMF!Stiles, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Cats, Crying and Tears, Danny is Jesus, Deaths, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Doppelganger!Derek, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling down the stairs, Fatherly Peter, Fluff and Angst, Funny Isaac, Funny Peter, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I made up the monster, Joss Whedon is God, Language, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Mention of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Monsters, Multi, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Peter is Giles from Buffy, Peter knows everything, Pets, Plot, Plot Twists, Possessive!Derek, Protective!Derek, Scott/Allison/Isaac are in a polyamorous relationship, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Stiles is a target, Stiles quotes Die Hard, Summer before freshmen year of college, Targets and Victims, The pack watches The Avengers, Violence, Weird Awkward Moments, Wooden Stakes, jealous!Derek, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Stiles thought was Derek, turns out to be a type of shapeshifter:</p><p>Suddenly he feels a heavy weight slide on top of him, slowly flipping him over onto his back. He opens his eyes to see Derek straddling his hips, their noses nearly touching.</p><p> “Um…hi” Stiles finds this incredibly odd. “Why are you on top of me?” </p><p>Derek doesn’t respond, he just stares into his eyes, his face very firm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“It’s Britney, bitch!” Stiles shouts as he kicks the door open and walks in.

Today is the day he’d be moving into Derek and Isaac’s loft. So what’s the point of knocking if he’s going to be living here from now on?

Isaac’s face brightens up with excitement, Derek lightly smiles at him. The two had been sitting on the couch, watching the new TV they bought for the place.

“Any more stuff left to carry?” Isaac offers, already up off the couch.

“Nah,” Stiles looks down at the two giant rolling suitcases he brought in with him. “This is about it.”

“Oh okay.” Isaac kind of sounds disappointed.

“Thank you though” Stiles adds. Isaac’s face immediately brightens up again.

“I’ll show to your room.” Isaac says, grabbing one of his suitcases to carry for him.

“Why thank you kind sir.” Even though Stiles already knew where his bedroom is, he lets Isaac lead him anyway. He’s just as excited as Stiles is.

“Here’s your room!” Isaac gestures to the doorway. “You’re right next to mine, see!” He points to the other room, to the right of his bedroom. Stiles already knew this too. Stiles knows that Isaac knows that Stiles already knows. He doesn’t mention a word of it though.

“College is going to rock.” Stiles has a good feeling about it. He could hardly wait for summer to be over so they can start.

He’s going to be taking courses in law enforcement, criminal justice and eventually attend the Police Academy. He wants to be a police officer just like his Dad. Just like his mom, Scott will be taking pre-med and eventually go to medical school. Allison wants to be photographer while Lydia’s working her up to win a Fields medal. Isaac wants to be a counselor in domestic violence, and Danny plans on being NFL football player. The pack decided to all stay in the area and go to community college together. Nobody could stand the thought of being far apart from each other.

Isaac helps Stiles unpack his things when he comes across some old comic books he brought with him. “This one’s my favorite.” He tells him.

“Mine too,” Stiles agrees as he unloads his clothes and puts them in his new dresser.

After he picks them up and sets them in the bookshelf, he returns to find what has been buried underneath all the comic books. Isaac picks up the magazine to get a good look at it.

“Um, Stiles what’s this?” Isaac flips through the pages of naked men. “Huh…hey these guys aren’t too bad looking.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles snatches it out of his hands and hides it behind his back. Isaac can’t help but laugh a little.

“Stiles, are you gay?” Isaac asks, a huge grin on his stupid face.

“Bisexual” Stiles corrects him. “I haven’t come out to anyone other than my Dad. Scott doesn’t even know. Please, please don’t tell anyone.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t say a word.” Isaac promises.

Isaac isn’t too surprised about this at all, mostly because Stiles and Derek are always staring at each other. The unresolved sexual tension between them is starting to become unbearable to the point where it’s starting to get on his nerves. Sometimes when the two were arguing about something Isaac just wanted to slam their faces into each other and shout _“Now kiss!”_ The pack already knows there's a thing going on between Derek and Stiles, it's very obvious.

 

Stiles is about to go to sleep when Derek knocks on his bedroom door.

“Come in”

“Hey,” Derek opens the door and walks in. “I - er - just wanted to check up on you…see how you’re doing?”

“Doing pretty good, thanks.” Stiles tells him.

“Are you free tomorrow?” Derek asks.

“Scott and I were planning to hang out,” Stiles says.

“Oh, never mind then” Derek turns to leave.

“Well I mean I could cancel if you want,” Stiles offers. Scott and he had been hanging out the last three days anyway.

“No, that’s okay,” Derek tells him. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Why did you want to know though?”

“Isaac and I were going to go to the movies tomorrow” Derek explains.

“Hmm...if I go, can I bring Scott with too?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah sure, that’d be great,” Derek replies. “It’ll be more fun that way…might as well invite the whole pack with us.”

“Okay, cool.”

“Cool,” Derek agrees. “Night Stiles.”

“Night Derek.” Stiles replies as he closes the door.

 

“So that was pretty cute,” Allison comments after the pack walks out of _How to Train Your Dragon 2_.

“Yeah” Danny agrees with a bright smile.

“Pixar never fails.” Lydia states.

“It’s so true though.” Scott confirms.

“Doesn’t Toothless remind you of Derek sometimes?” Stiles brings up. “Dark and broody as hell?”

Everyone except Derek laughs.

“Hiccup’s a lot like you, Stiles” Isaac tells him. “Brave and loyal”

“Hey did you guys see _The Maze Runner_?” Stiles changes the subject immediately. “The book is just like the movie, plus the lead actor who plays Thomas is a phenomenal actor.”

“Oh! We saw that one!” Allison tells him.

“It was really good!” Scott and Isaac say at the same time.

The pack had taken two cars to the movie theater. Derek and Isaac drive Danny and Lydia home while Stiles takes Scott and Allison.  
After Stiles drops them off at their homes, he drives back to the loft. On his way home something unexpected happens, a creature runs out in front of his jeep.

 

“Oh my God! Cat!” Stiles shouts. He stomps his foot on the brakes just in time. He takes a moment to breathe before he gets out of his parked car.

There right in front of his headlights is a black stray cat. 

“Hey there little guy…or girl.” He says, slowly reaching his hand towards it. The cat rubs the side of its head against his hand, purring. Its silver beamed eyes glisten in the night against its black furred coat.

The stray looks awfully thin as if it hasn’t eaten in a while. It has major gashes and scratches throughout its body.

“Hmm,” Stiles mutters checking his watch. “Not too late to pay a visit to Dr. Deaton.”

 

“Hello, Stiles” Dr. Deaton greets him at the main counter.

“Hey Doc,” Stiles holds the cat in his arms. “This little guy…or girl ran out in front of my Jeep. The poor thing has a lot of cuts on him from…well I’m not really sure what but I was wondering if you’d check him or her out for me?”

“Of course,” Dr. Deaton says. “Follow me.”

Stiles carries the cat to the back room and sets him down on the counter. Dr. Deaton snaps on a pair of latex gloves.

“It’s a boy by the way,” Dr. Deaton says before he examines the wounds. “Looks like he got into a fight with another animal,” Stiles calms and holds the cat steady as the vet starts to clean out the wounds with gauze soaked in an antibacterial solution. “I’ve never seen a cat with eyes like this before.” Dr. Deaton seems puzzled by its misty silver eyes.

“Yeah, neither have I.” Stiles tells him. “I’ve been thinking about keeping him. He doesn’t have a collar or tag on him so I don’t think he belongs to anybody.”

“You’d make a great pet owner, Stiles.” Deaton states as he grabs a bottle of ointment from the back of the examination room. “If you plan on keeping him, put this on his wounds every day. It’ll help keep it from getting infected.” He hands it over to him. “His injuries aren’t too serious.”

“Thanks, Doc” Stiles strokes the cat’s back.

“No problem,” Dr. Deaton says. “Now that will be five hundred dollars”

Stiles’ eyes widen in shock. He doesn’t have that kind of money.

“I’m just kidding, Stiles!” Deaton tells him, laughing. “It's all on me.”

“You really scared me there, Doc” Stiles confesses. He ends up laughing with him as he carries the cat out of the back room. “Thank you so much for everything! I’ll take good care of him.”

“I know you will.” Dr. Deaton replies. “Goodnight, Mr. Stilinski.”

 

“What the hell is that?” Derek points at the creature Stiles has brought into his loft. The wolf doesn’t look too happy about it.

“It’s called a cat,” Stiles sets down a plate of scrambled eggs for the stray. “He ran out in front of my car on my way home.” The cat runs over to the plate and starts devouring the eggs.

Isaac is about to pass by the kitchen. He stops in his tracks when he spots a tiny creature eating.

“Aw,” Isaac walks in and smiles. “You guys got a cat? Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“We are not keeping that thing.” Derek confirms.

“That ‘thing’ is a domesticated, carnivorous mammal.” Stiles rants.

“I don’t see what the problem is.” Isaac crouches low and gently strokes the cat’s back. “It's just a cute little kitty cat.”

“I want that thing out of here, Stiles!” Derek growls. “Or I’ll throw it out myself!”

“No you won’t,” Stiles counters. “You won’t do anything because Isaac and I love the cat too much, and you know how much it’ll hurt us if you get rid of it.”

Derek looks at them for a long moment before storming off to his room. He hates when Stiles is right.

“Want to go out and get cat supplies with me?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t know,” Isaac says. “It’s pretty late - won't the store be closing pretty soon?”

“If we hurry we should be able to make it.” Stiles checks the time on his wristwatch. He grabs the car keys off the counter. “You coming or not…?”

“Not much else to do.” Isaac strokes the cat one more time before standing up.

“That’s what I thought,” Stiles says and directs his attention to the cat. “If Derek lays a finger on you, you have permission to scratch and bite him, you hear me?” The cat meows at him and then continues to devour his scrambled eggs.

 

They return from the pet store with cat supplies. Stiles makes Isaac go set up the litter box while he sets up the food and water bowls.

Derek groans at the sight of Stiles placing out dishes for the cat.

“What’s your problem?” Stiles asks. “Why do you hate cats so much?”

“I just…do.” Derek growls at the cat, in return the cat hisses back at him.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Snuggles, I won’t let him hurt you,” Stiles baby talks the animal. He picks the cat up and holds him close, stroking it as if he’s trying to comfort it. “He’s such a dick, I know.”

Isaac walks in the kitchen and stands beside his alpha.

“His name is Mr. Snuggles?” Derek and Isaac give him a weird look.

“Well just because of your priceless reactions,” Stiles tells them. “I’m going to call him that now.”

“We bought a laser pointer” Isaac grins as he presses the button. He points the red laser at the ground and moves it about the room.

Mr. Snuggles jumps out of Stiles’ arms and starts chasing the light around.

“Aw, see Derek!” Stiles says. “Isn’t he cute?”

“Shut up” Derek growls and leaves.

 

Stiles is sound asleep when the light pressure of a cat walking across his chest wakes him up. “Mr. Snuggles, where are you going?” Stiles sits up on his elbows as the animal jumps off the bed. He watches the cat leave the room and turn around the corner of the bright hallway. He sighs and tries to go back to sleep.

Not too long later he’s half asleep when he awakens to the sound of his bedroom door slowly closing. He snaps open his eyes, slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room. The dim light from the hallway gleams through the crack, where the floor meets the door. Two vertical black shades block some of its light. It takes Stiles a long moment to realize that they’re feet.

“Who’s there?” He asks the darkness. He can’t see anything but the hint of light casting the shadow of a man across the floor. There is no reply.  
Then there are footsteps, thudding closer and closer toward him. He screams at the top of his lungs.

Stiles throws the bed sheets off him and runs over into the corner of room, he presses his back against the wall, as far away as he can get. The human figure walks up to him, so close that he can feel the man’s warm breath against his face, so close that their bodies are pressed up against each other. The thing painfully grabs hold of his wrists, making him scream louder than he already is. He tries to escape his grasp but the stranger is too strong for him to manage. Suddenly Stiles hears the sound of running footsteps coming out from the hallway.

“STILES!” He hears Derek shout.

The stranger hears the commotion, turning his head in acknowledgement. He knows his pack is coming to rescue him.

The person releases his tight grip on him and backs away into the darkest corner of the room, fading away until Stiles can no longer see the figure.

The door swings open, a burst of the hall light beaming in the room. Derek and Isaac flick on the lights, a half panicked, half concerned look on their faces. Stiles glances in the corner to find nobody there.

“Stiles,” Derek rushes forward. Stiles finds Derek’s hand wrapped around his right arm. With his other hand the wolf gently tilts Stiles’ chin up to look at him. “Stiles, what happened?” Derek asks. He’s never seen the wolf so worried about him before. “Are you hurt?”

Stiles shakes his head as Derek takes the boy’s face in his hands.

“Derek, his wrists” Isaac points out.

Derek glances down at Stiles' wrists. At eye level, the wolf lifts them up and examines them closely with Isaac. There are bruises on his skin, forming like handprints.

Isaac’s already searching the room with his claws out. He checks under the bed, inside his closet and in their shared bathroom to find nobody there.

“Who touched you?” Derek looks back up at Stiles. His eyes flash red with vengeance and possessiveness.

“…Someone was in here with me,” Stiles simply says. “I don’t know who.”

“Isaac,” Derek grabs his beta’s attention. “Do a quick, careful check of the loft, make sure nobody’s here.”

Isaac nods at him and obeys his orders.

Derek leads Stiles out of his bedroom and to his own room. He has the boy sit down on his bed, his legs dangling over the edge. The wolf searches his closet and his bathroom making there’s no intruder hiding anywhere.

When he finds nothing he takes a soft blanket and wraps it around Stiles’ body. Derek crouches low in front of him. He holds closed the two ends of the blankets meeting at Stiles’ chest for him.

“Hey,” Derek grabs hold of Stiles’ chin and tilts his head up to meet his eyes. “You okay?”

Stiles gives him his best reassuring, crooked smile.

“Let me see your wrists again.” Derek demands. The wolf takes hold his hands and examines them over again. In one blink his eyes turn red. He gently traces over the marks with his fingertips. “You can sleep in my bed tonight…” Derek isn’t offering, it's more of a command. “I’ll stay up and keep watch.”

Stiles feels bad, having Derek stay awake all night for him. Since he’s the alpha, he probably needs more sleep than anybody else does. The man has responsibilities to take care of. Stiles feels selfish for wanting Derek to keep watch for him, he’s never felt so vulnerable and scared about something since Gerard kidnapped him. Derek made him feel him safe, he knew the wolf would stop at nothing to protect him, and Stiles would do the same in return.

“Didn’t find anyone” Isaac peeks his head in the room, extracting his wolf claws. Derek sits in the chair across from the bed. “I’m going back to bed…you sure you’re okay, Stiles?” The boy nods at him.

“Want to sleep in here with us?” Derek offers before the beta heads back to his room.

“Nah that’s okay,” Isaac declines. “I got my claws and stuff if someone tries to attack me.”

“Okay,” Derek says. “I’ll be up, keeping watch, if something happens…scream.”

“Sure thing” Isaac starts walking back to his room. “Goodnight!” He says before closing the door.

“Thank you.” Stiles says softly to Derek. He scoots himself up further on the bed and plants his face into the pillows. The wolf stands up to pull the comforter and sheets over the boy.

“No problem, now go to sleep.” Derek tucks him in and sits back down in the chair.

With those last words, Stiles falls asleep, feeling safe as ever.

 

Stiles wakes up the next morning to find Derek sound asleep in his chair. He isn’t mad at him for not staying awake all night, he’s actually really glad the alpha got some sleep after all. Not long after, he discovers Peter and Isaac sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall, both of them asleep also. They must’ve come in the middle of the night to stay up with Derek.

Stiles throws the bed sheets off of himself. He unintentionally causes a huge stir in the room. Derek, Isaac and Peter wake up. All three of them jolt up out of the chair and off the ground, ready for battle. They glance around the room, expecting the worst. When there’s nothing but Stiles awake in bed, they relax again.

“When did you get here?” Derek asks his Uncle Peter. He only remembers Isaac coming in last night.

“About three in the morning” Peter tells him.

“Oh” Derek says.

“How was your trip?” Isaac asks.

“It went pretty well, thank you.” Peter states.

“Where have you been?” Stiles asks.

“I went on a little vacation…alone. It was fantastic.” Peter justifies. “Did I miss anything while I was gone…? Other than that hideous cat staying with us?”

“He isn’t hideous!” Stiles defends. “Mr. Snuggles is beautiful just the way he is!”

“You named him Mr. Snuggles?” Peter looks at the boy, unimpressed.

“Something tried to attack Stiles last night.” Derek attempts to change the subject.

“Do we know who it was?” Peter asks.

“I don’t know - It was too dark to see anything.” Stiles explains. “Maybe I just had a bad dream or something.”

When he thinks about it, he remembers the figure slightly resembling Derek’s physique but doesn’t question it further.

“Even if that was remotely true,” Derek says. “It still wouldn’t explain your wrists.” Stiles glances down at his wrists. The bruises are much more visible than last night, a mix of brown, red, green and purple.

“Damn.” Peter sees the bruises from across the room.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Stiles agrees.

“I’ve heard of creatures leaving bruises on their victims’ right before they kill them.” Peter states.

“What?” Everyone’s eyes widen in shock.

 

Stiles and Isaac are sitting on the ground, playing with Mr. Snuggles.

“What up?” Scott bursts in, carrying several boxes of pizza. Danny, Lydia and Allison walk in behind him.

“Not much, how’s my Scotty doing?” Stiles gets up off of the floor and goes over to chat with his best friend.

“Getting prepped for college” Scott tells him as he grabs a pile of plates out of the cabinet. He sets them down on the table beside the pizza boxes.

“Already…?” Stiles shouldn’t be surprised by this.

“Yep”

“And how’s my Danny boy doing?” Stiles slaps him on the back.

“Same as usual” Danny replies. “How are you?”

“Okay, I guess.” Stiles tells him, quickly remembering everything that happened last night.

Stiles walks over to Lydia. He opens his mouth about to ask her the same question.

“I’m doing just fine, thank you,” Lydia answers. “And you’re doing fine too.” She had been listening in on the entire conversation with Scott and Danny.

“Aw, you guys got a new cat?” Allison sits down on the floor with Isaac.

“He ran out in front of Stiles’ car the other night.” Isaac explains.

“My Dad’s allergic to dogs and cats,” Allison mentions. “So I was never able to have one.”

“He’s allergic to dogs and cats?” Isaac repeats.

“Yeah”

“Never would’ve thought a werewolf hunter would be allergic to cats, especially dogs,” Isaac laughs. “That’s really ironic.”

“I guess so,” Allison giggles, kissing him on the cheek.

“Don’t forget about me.” Scott sits down in between them. Allison and Isaac kiss Scott on both sides of his cheeks.

Scott, Isaac and Allison have been in polygamous relationship for a while now. It had started out incredibly complicated because all three of them had feelings for each other and weren’t sure who to choose over the other. Eventually the three of them decided they loved each other equally enough to be in a three person relationship.

“Are you going to play with the cat all night or are we going to watch a movie?” Lydia plops down onto the couch with her pizza.

“I brought _The Avengers_.” Danny announces as he sets it up in the DVD player. Everyone looks over at him as if Danny is Jesus Christ standing before them. The pack quickly grabs a plate of pizza and heads over to the couch to watch the movie.

Allison sits on the floor in front of the couch, snuggled up between Scott and Isaac. Both have one of their arms wrapped around Allison’s back, their fingers intertwined with each other behind her. Peter sits in the recliner not too far from the couch and TV. Lydia is on the couch next to Danny, his head in her lap and his legs sprawled across Derek and Stiles’ laps. Mr. Snuggles lies across Danny’s chest, watching the movie as well.

“Joss Whedon is God” Scott declares as the opening credits start to roll.

“Hell yeah he is.” Danny agrees.

Stiles falls asleep halfway through the movie. He had seen the movie a million times already but would later be disappointed that he had missed the re-watch with the pack. Slowly his head becomes heavy and unintentionally falls onto Derek’s shoulder. The wolf doesn’t bother moving him, instead he wraps his arm around him and snuggles him closer so they’re both more comfortable. Eventually Derek falls asleep with him.

When the movie ends Danny removes his head and legs off the three people’s laps and gets up off the couch with Lydia, setting down Mr. Snuggles on the floor. Isaac kisses Scott and Allison goodbye and hugs Lydia and Danny before the go, as does Peter. Derek and Stiles remain asleep on the couch together.

“The movie’s over,” Peter shakes Derek awake. “Time for bed”

The wolf opens his eyes, smiling when he finds Stiles still asleep on his shoulder.

Derek tries not to wake him up as he lifts the boy up in his arms. He carries him to his bedroom and sets him down on his bed. The wolf sits down in the chair across the room like he had the night before. Peter and Isaac bring in pillows and blankets in with them this time.

 

After a while of nothing unusual happening, Stiles returns to sleeping in his bedroom. Derek makes him keep the door open at all times though, not wanting to risk anything.

Stiles has been on his laptop all morning, researching all the possible monster candidates that could’ve attacked him. One of them is a Demon, which are more likely to possess you than anything. But this thing he’d seen wanted to hurt him for sure, not take over his body. The other candidates are the Incubi or Succubi, which are sex demons. They’ve been known to lie on certain sleepers at night, also believed to cause sleep paralysis. Surprisingly, Peter hadn’t been much help when he said he’s heard of monsters leaving bruises behind on their victims.

“Hey” Derek walks in his bedroom.

“Hey” Stiles replies.

“Scott called,” Derek tells him. “He says Lydia found a dead body. They think it might be another rogue on the loose. Do you want to come?”

“No, not this time” Stiles declines. “I’m really beat. I’ll probably take a nap.”

“Oh, okay.” Derek says surprised. Stiles never wants to miss out on stuff like this. He's always been the little detective of the pack, the one that figures things out before everybody does.

“Let me know what happens though.” Stiles closes his laptop and flops down onto his bed.

“Sure thing, Isaac and Peter were planning on staying back too.” Derek tells him. “You sure you don’t want to come?”

“Yeah” Stiles buries his face into his pillow. “See you later.”

Derek opens the front door to leave when suddenly Mr. Snuggles slips past one of his legs, out of the hallway and back into the loft. “Stupid cat” He mutters and closes the door behind him. 

 

Stiles is lying on his stomach, napping yet again. Since the attack he felt more tired than ever for some reason.

Suddenly he feels a heavy weight slide on top of him, slowly flipping him over onto his back. He opens his eyes to see Derek straddling his hips, their noses nearly touching.

“Um…hi” Stiles finds this incredibly odd. “Why are you on top of me?”

Derek doesn’t respond, he just stares into his eyes, his face very firm.

Awkwardly, Stiles pushes the wolf off of his body and gets up out of the bed, to find the bedroom door closed.

“Aren’t you the one who said you wanted it open at all times?” Stiles asks. Derek’s gets in front of the door before Stiles can put his hand on the knob.

Their eyes lock for a long moment, nobody says anything. He breaks eye contact with him to check his wristwatch.

“You’re back early.” Stiles hates the silence. “Did the pack and you find anything out about the-” Derek cuts him off with a rough kiss.  
Of course, Stiles kisses him back, he has been waiting for Derek to make the first move for like ever. This wasn’t exactly how he pictured it though, especially when he wakes up with Derek on top of him, I mean what weirdo does that? He's so focused in on the moment, he doesn't bother questioning anything. Before he realizes it, Derek’s straddling him on the bed again. They make out for a really long time until the wolf slides his hand underneath Stiles’ t-shirt.

“Woah! Wait!” Stiles stops him from going any further. Normally he probably would’ve went all the way with him but he can’t quite describe what the feeling in his gut is telling him. Something seems off about this…really off and he isn’t sure what. “Um, don’t you think this going a little too fast?”

Derek doesn’t say anything again, he just stares.

“Did you lose your voice or something?” Stiles asks. “Why aren’t you talking?”

Derek gets up off of the bed, opens the door and leaves. Stiles chases after him, as he turns the hallway corner he finds nobody there, he’s vanished. Maybe he did his super, fast wolf run down the stairs or something?

He looks out over the balcony to see Peter and Isaac in the kitchen, chatting.

“Hey guys,” Stiles says. “Where did Derek go?”

“Didn’t he tell you?” Peter sounds surprised.

“He’s out with the rest of the pack right now,” Isaac explains. “Lydia found a dead body.”

It would be impossible for them not to see Derek come in.

“I just saw him a minute ago,” Stiles walks over to the spiral staircase. He’s about to go downstairs when a sudden burst of dizziness hits him. “That…that doesn’t make sense.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Peter asks Stiles, looking concerned.

“You don’t look so good, Stiles…” Isaac tells him.

Everything around him starts spinning, his surroundings stretching and shrinking. His body sways forward and backwards until gravity finally makes up it's mind. He fails to catch himself as his body falls forward, taking a long tumble down the spiral staircase.

 

Stiles doesn’t really recall the conversation they had. He barely remembers Peter lifting him up off the ground and setting him down on the living room couch or Isaac running to get ice packs for him.

“Derek said he’s on his way,” Isaac tells Peter, placing a large ice pack on Stiles’ forehead. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the rest of the pack shows up with him.”

Stiles falls in and out of sleep repeatedly. He gets a few glimpses of the entire pack surrounding him but doesn’t remember what anybody said or did.

 

“Hmm, what happened?” Stiles sits up on the couch, swinging his legs over the edge. He's holds the icepack against his forehead with his hand. He’s feeling good as new, there’s hardly any pain from the rough fall.

“You fell down the stairs.” Scott reminds him.

“You took quite a tumble.” Peter adds, wetting a cloth at the sink.

“How are you feeling?” Lydia asks with a worried look on her face.

“Pretty good, actually” He removes the icepack off his forehead and sets it down beside him.

“That’s good,” Allison sounds relieved. “You scared us pretty bad.”

“I know I fell down the stairs, but what happened after that…?”

“Peter brought you over to the couch, Isaac called Derek,” Scott explains. “And then we came back with him to make sure you were okay.”

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles looks around. He sees Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Danny but no Sourwolf. Peter's gone now too.

“Well…he sort of collapsed…” Scott mentions. Stiles' heart drops.

“What? Is he okay?!” Stiles asks frantically.

“He’s fine, Peter’s checking up on him again now.” Allison states.

“Remember that one trick I showed you?” Scott brings up. “Where werewolves are able to lessen someone’s pain?”

“Derek did it on you and well...” Danny cuts off.

“And what” Stiles swears if he doesn’t get any answers soon, he’s going to get off the couch and go check on Derek himself, which he will probably do anyway.

“He held on too long,” Scott tells him. “After a long while I tried to stop him but…he wouldn’t let go of you, he wouldn’t stop lessening your pain.”

“Lessening someone’s pain drains a lot of energy out of werewolves,” Isaac explains. “And that’s why he collapsed.”

That would explain why Stiles barely feels any pain at all.

“I need to see him.” Stiles starts to get up off the couch, Scott puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Woah! Easy…take it easy,” Scott orders. “Slower.”

Stiles doesn’t really listen to his best friend, he urgently needs to know if Derek’s alright or not.

“Hey, I said slower, Stiles!” Scott groans as he watches him break into a sudden run to the wolf’s bedroom.

Stiles finds Peter sitting on the side of Derek’s bed, patting a damp cloth on his nephew’s forehead. Derek’s sprawled on his back, his face pale as a ghost.

“How is he?” Stiles walks up close to the bed, his feet shuffling nervously.

“He should be fine after a long night's rest.” Peter reassures him.

“Stiles…?” Derek mutters, opening his eyelids slightly.

“Hey” Stiles walks over to the other side of the bed. Peter takes the wet cloth off of his forehead and walks out of the bedroom, leaving the door a crack open.

“How are you feeling?” The wolf breathes.

“Really good” Stiles replies. “You didn’t have to do that for me, you know”

“Yeah, I did.” Derek disagrees instantly.

“Why did you?” Stiles asks him.

“Because I can’t bear to see you in pain” Derek closes his eyes again. "I don't want you to be in pain, Stiles."

It doesn’t take much for Stiles to crawl into bed with him. He lies down on his side, facing the wolf.

Stiles inches closer, to enclose an arm around his chest. With all the energy Derek has left, he wraps an arm out around him. He seems a bit surprised by this, more than he should be. Stiles recalls making out with him not too long ago.

“Thank you.” Stiles says into the crook of his neck.

“You’re welcome.” Derek replies weakly before falling asleep.

 

The next morning of researching on his laptop, the same thing seems to happen all over again.

“I’m going out again with the pack,” Derek tells him. “Do you want to come? There's been two more murders...”

“Nah, I think I need a break from all these supernatural cases,” Stiles replies. He hasn’t been feeling good lately. “See you later”

“Peter and Isaac are here if you need anything.”

Just like yesterday he takes another nap. Stiles can barely concentrate since he won’t stop thinking about Derek. They haven’t really mentioned anything about last night like how he drained out all of his time and energy to lessen his pain, how they snuggled after Stiles found out Derek collapsed or how they made out before any of that.

At least three hours pass by till he feels the same heavy weight on top of him, straddling him. By the time Stiles opens his eyes, Derek’s already kissing him. Stiles’ arms slide up around his neck, pulling him in closer. Then they’re in a hard, heavy make out session again. He didn’t really care if they never talk about it again, how complicated things will get between them. All that seems to matter is right now is that he gets to have Derek, here in his arms with him. As time goes by, Stiles starts feeling really dizzy again, really tired…

“Okay, that’s enough,” Stiles gently pries Derek off his swollen lips. “I’m…I’m too tired for this.” The wolf simply gets up off the bed and leaves the room.

 

A few days go by, each time Stiles will take nap, now expecting Derek to stop by and make out with him again. Every time he gets more and more tired, weaker. He doesn’t really question it. He just stops the session and Derek leaves to let him take another nap, never saying a word to each other about it.

One late night after a long make out session, Derek comes back in his bedroom and shakes him awake. “Hey, you’ve been sleeping a lot lately, you feeling okay?” The wolf asks. He sits down on the edge of his bed, feels his forehead and cheeks for any signs of a fever. “Your head isn’t warm.”

“I don’t know man, I’m just really tired,” Stiles tells him.

“I can make you some soup?” Derek offers.

“Nah, that’s okay.” Stiles closes his eyes again. “Thank you though.”

“Yeah no problem, if you do want some, just let me know,” Derek gets up off the bed. “Give Scott a call, he really wants to talk to you about the recent killings.”

“Okay” Stiles groans.

“Oh and stop leaving your door closed, this is about the millionth time I’ve told you to keep open at all times.” Derek scolds.

Stiles is too tired to argue that he's the one who’s been closing it every day. He just ignores it and goes back to sleep.

 

“Hey Scotty,” Stiles says over the phone the next morning. “Derek said you wanted to talk to me about the murders."

“Yeah,” Scott confirms. “I can’t figure out what the hell this thing is. I thought maybe if I told you what we’ve found so far that you might be able to figure it out. You know, since you've always been into all this paranormal stuff.”

“Try me.”

“Well they definitely don’t look like a werewolf could’ve done it,” Scott explains. “Recently my Mom’s been examining the dead bodies with your Dad. They found that each victim has bruises shaped like handprints on each of their wrists.”

Stiles’ eyes go wide at that, glancing down at his own bruised wrists. He isn’t sure whether or not to tell Scott about what happened a few nights ago. How something grabbed hold of his wrists but decided to spare him…maybe because the monster had heard the pack coming in to rescue him? Or quite possibly for other reasons...

“Stiles, you still there?” Scott asks, waiting for a reply.

“Yeah, sorry” Stiles says. He doesn’t want Scott and the rest of the pack to worry about him. It hadn’t come back to kill him, so it's probably moved on from him, right? “Did they find anything else?”

“Nobody can figure out how they possibly could’ve died,” Scott tells him. “The causes of their deaths are unknown.”

“I have no idea what that could possibly be.” Stiles honestly tells him.

 

Later that day the cycle repeats itself, except this time Derek doesn’t go out to investigate. He just comes in his bedroom and they begin their make out session. For some reason, Derek starts getting rougher with him than he usually does, more aggressive. Stiles just kind of goes along with it. He barely has enough energy to strip Derek’s shirt off and toss it across the floor of the bedroom. Stiles runs his hands over Derek’s bare chest, his fingers tracing over his defined muscles. His hands travel down to his belt when suddenly he hears the door slam open.

Oh God, it’s either going to be Peter or Isaac who walks in on them. This is going to be the most awkward thing he's ever had to endure.

Both Derek and Stiles look over to see who it is.

“Will you please keep the door open-” And there’s Derek, standing in the doorway, too shocked to continue scolding him. “Stiles! That's not me!” Derek shouts at him from the doorway, concerned for his safety.

Stiles looks from Derek and back to who’s above him…its Derek too. Stiles squirms out from underneath him and stumbles out of his bed. He crawls across the floor to the corner of his room. He uses the wall as leverage to help him stand up. All he knows is that he’s confused as hell. Thoughts and questions are clogging and racing through his mind.

“Who are you?” Derek demands an answer, his wolf fangs and claws out. He looks him up and down carefully. “What are you?!”

The duplicate doesn’t answer him. He just gets up out of the bed and stands in the middle of the room, vanishing within thin air.

Stiles scurries over to Derek’s side, still confused as hell.

“I can’t smell him on you,” Derek’s eyebrows furrow with confusion. He extracts his fangs and claws. Derek looks like a combination of really furious and hurt. “I saw you kissing him…it must be able to cover its scent up or something...”

“Derek…I-” Stiles starts to say but can’t find any words to make the situation better.

That’s when Stiles starts feeling dizzy again, incredibly dizzy, dizzy like he’s never felt before. He feels like he’s going to puke. He stumbles over to lean against the wall for balance but finds Derek already there to catch him.

“Stiles…?” Derek says, vulnerable eyes filled with concern.

Stiles can feel his entire body go limp, his arms floppy at his sides, his weary knees giving out from under him. “STILES!” Derek’s on his knees holding Stiles up in his arms. He tries to hold Stiles’ droopy head up from falling back, the boy’s eyelids half open, his lips parted.

Everything around him is spinning again, slowly turning blurry.

“ISAAC!!! PETER!!!” Derek yells for their help.

Derek fades away when Stiles can longer hold his heavy eyelids open anymore.

 

“Stiles” Derek is hovering above him when he wakes up from a deep sleep.

“Derek…” Stiles utters, slowly opening his eyes. “What happened?”

“You fainted.” Derek reminds him.

“How long have I been out?” Stiles asks, sitting up on the couch. The whole pack is here, standing across the room from him. This seems far too familiar by now.

“Four hours,” Danny tells him. “Peter thinks he knows what that thing is.”

“We think it’s the creature that’s been killing people lately.” Scott says. Isaac and Allison stand beside him while Danny and Lydia stand closer to Peter.

“What is it?”

“It’s definitely a type of shapeshifter if it can impersonate Derek,” Peter tells him. “We’re thinking a Druitt.”

“I’ve never heard of it.” Stiles thinks back to his past research.

“It’s a creature that has the ability to turn into whatever animal or person they desire.” Peter explains. “Their main problem is that they aren’t very good at portraying certain people, they can’t mimic their voices correctly. In a lot of cases they hardly speak at all because they know it’ll blow their cover. They use physical contact, a lot of times through touching, kissing and even sex, to feed off of another person’s energy till they die.”

Stiles’ heart drops. All those times he thought Derek was just being incredibly emotionally constipated with him, weren’t actually him. That would mean they’ve never kissed before and Derek’s never made an actual move on him. What about that one night they snuggled? Derek had been talking, it had been real Derek but maybe it still didn’t mean anything. Everyone in the pack snuggled with each other all the time. Perhaps Derek has never had feelings for him at all.

All of this makes Stiles want to curl up in a ball and cry. He’s edging near a panic attack.

“How come it didn’t feed off me completely by the end of day one?” He asks, ignoring the knot in his throat starting to form.

“It can have multiple victims at one time.” Peter tells him. “It’ll may spare a certain person or two…like a mountain lion, it’ll save its food for later.”

“How do you know all of this again?” Isaac asks.

“I'm a genius.” Peter simply tells him.

“They can teleport too, FYI.” Stiles forces himself to focus on the situation more than his feelings.

“Derek and I already discussed this, they can definitely teleport,” Peter confirms. “But they can also become invisible at will.”

“Damn, are you sure we’re not dealing with Houdini here?” Stiles comments.

“It could be watching and listening to us right now.” Lydia speculates.

“And we wouldn’t know it.” Allison adds.

Stiles looks over to Derek, who’s still looking rather angry. Stiles isn’t sure if he’s angry at him or the Druitt.

“How do we kill it?” Derek asks, craving for vengeance.

“We use its latest victim to lure it in and kill it.” Peter explains.

“What?!” Both Scott and Derek shout.

“No! I’m not letting you use him as bait!” Derek roars.

“Do you want to kill this thing or not?” Peter yells.

Derek hesitates, the light in his eyes dimming to their fullest.

“There has to be another way!” Scott begs for more options.

“I’m afraid there isn’t one.” Peter sighs. “Stiles is the only one who can kill it.”

“…Then I’ll do it.” Stiles stands up off the couch and bravely walks forward.

“No!” Derek turns Stiles around to face him. The wolf takes hold of his face in both of his hands, looking deeply into his caramel brown eyes. “Stiles, you don’t have to do this!”  
“You heard him, Derek...there aren’t any other options,” Stiles tells him. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“When does it usually make an appearance?” Peter asks.

“Once, in the early afternoon”

“Then tomorrow, we kill it.” Peter states.

 

There's ten minutes left before the clock strikes one. Stiles starts preparing. He’s never been so scared about something before. Today could be the day he dies trying to save not just himself but others as well.

“You need to do what you usually do when it shows up,” Peter directs him. “At a moment when he’s not expecting it, stake him straight in the heart with this. You might have to play along for a little bit.”

The wolf hands him a pointed wooden stake.

“Damn, is this thing a vampire too?” Stiles clutches the stake in his hand.

“No,” Peter states and pats him on the shoulder. “But you might as well be Buffy Summers.” Stiles can’t help but smile at that.

 

The whole pack is near tears when they reach his bedroom door.

“Don’t die.” Danny embraces Stiles first.

“Be careful, Stiles” Allison hugs him next.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” The third hug comes from Lydia.

“Slay that motherfucker!” Stiles definitely hadn’t expected that to come from Isaac’s mouth as his roomie practically tackles him to the floor.

“Kick his ass, Stiles” His long time best friend, Scott, squeezes him so tight that he can barely breathe.

“C-can’t breathe…Scotty.” Stiles gasps for air.

“Oh! Sorry!” Scott releases him. “You’ll do great!” He slaps him on the back, confident in his best friend.

Derek is the last to walk up to him. They stare at each other for a long moment, neither saying a word. At the last moment Derek pulls him into an embrace, their arms wrap around each other tightly. “I love you.” Derek whispers in his ear. Stiles sobs into his shoulder, his heart fluttering. Who ever thought three words could mean so much?

“I love you too.” Stiles’ heart pounds against his chest. Neither of them wants to let go of the other until Stiles has to force himself to. He tries to hold back his tears. He looks at each pack member one last time before he walks into his bedroom. Stiles crawls into his bed and lies down on his back. He stares up at the ceiling for a long moment before closing his eyes, letting sleep take him.

 

“It’s been Mr. Snuggles this whole time!” Isaac gasps quietly as the pack peeks out of their hiding place across the hallway.

The silver eyed black cat walks in front of Stiles’ open bedroom doorway. Slowly the cat morphs into Derek, the horrible crunching of its back hind legs straightening as it grows taller and taller, the fur disappearing, turning into clothes and skin, its paws shifting into fingers and toes, fang and clawless.

“Holy shit” Danny whispers as Derek's duplicate walks into Stiles’ room.

 

The shapeshifter enters his room, shutting the door behind him. Stiles stirs awake when he feels the heavy weight straddle his hips once more. Derek’s double closes in on his lips. He kisses back at first, and then suddenly remembers that this isn’t the real Derek. He stops kissing for a couple seconds and then he remembers that he has to act his way through this.

The Druitt’s eyes are shut tight as their lips touch, however Stiles’ eyes remain open. Slowly and quietly he reaches out, burying his hand underneath the nearby blanket where he hid the wooden stake. He clutches it and waits for the perfect moment. Stiles kisses back for a little while until he feels the thing slide his hands underneath his shirt. That’s when he slams the stake into the left side of his chest.

The thing that resembles Derek hisses at him like a cat and stands up on his knees above him. Stiles manages to scurry out from under him and tumble out of his bed, crawling over to the other side of the room.

“And I thought you were an easy target.” The other Derek snarls, his voice sounding nothing like the real one. He rips the stake out of his chest and tosses it onto the floor. The creature gets up off of the bed.

Stiles hadn’t stabbed it in deep enough. He holds in the scream he’s about to form in his throat when he realizes he is the only one who can do this. He can’t risk his pack members’ lives.

The doppelganger starts walking toward him, not willing to spare him anymore dammit. This time it would feed off him completely just like its other victims.

As fast as he can, Stiles crawls across the floor but the doppelganger grabs hold of both of his ankles and drags him backward before Stiles is able to reach the stake. He’s flipped over onto back and the thing is straddling him yet again. He sees Derek’s double lean in to kiss him again. He turns his head away trying to keep away his poisonous lips but it doesn’t seem matter. The duplicate pulls back Stiles’ shirt collar revealing some of his flesh. His lips work down his neck to his chest, causing Stiles to become weary again, his head spinning.

Stiles looks back at the stake with desperation. He winces as he reaches his right arm out, stretching as far as he can go. His pinky touches it, using it to roll the stake fully into his hand. He grasps it and slams the stake straight through the monster’s chest again, making sure to drive it in deep enough.

“Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker!” Stiles quotes one of his favorite movies, _Die Hard_.

The Druitt’s eyes turn silver, resembling Mr. Snuggles' eyes. That’s when he reaches the sad conclusion that Mr. Snuggles has been the doppelganger this entire time. It makes sense, how it always had access to him.

The monster bursts into flames and turns to dust right before his eyes.

 

The next morning, Stiles wakes up to Derek nuzzling his neck.

“I can smell him all over you now that he’s dead,” Derek growls, jealously boiling in the pit of his stomach. Stiles had crawled into his bed in the middle of the night. “He smells like that rotten cat.”

Stiles can’t help but laugh. “I can’t believe it’s been Mr. Snuggles this whole time.”

“You made out with a cat.” Derek stops and lifts his head up to see his reaction.

“Ewwwwwwww” Stiles squirms in disgust. He’s been trying to avoid that thought.

Derek goes back to working on covering up the Druitt’s scent with his own.

“I’m never letting anyone touch you ever again.” Derek planting kisses everywhere. “You’re mine.”

“I’m all yours.” Stiles steals a kiss off of his lips.


End file.
